


Let It Snow

by theRougeChevalier



Series: 25 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Mycroft might just be Jack Frost, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRougeChevalier/pseuds/theRougeChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd installment of my 25 days of Christmas short writing challenge!  <br/>3. Snow</p>
<p>Mycroft wants to get the perfect Christmas gift for Greg, but could the man's Christmas wish be too tall an order to fill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know actually nothing about London's weather patterns. Enjoy!

3\. Snow   
Mycroft and Greg had just enjoyed a meal together for what felt like the first time in weeks. Given it was at a restaurant and not a home cooked meal, but with their hectic schedules it was too late now for them to cook anything and they had nothing in the house to cook with. 

Gregory had moved in with Mycroft a few months prior after Mycroft had pointed out that there was no point in Greg spending money on his own flat when he spent so much time at the Manor anyway. Essentially, Mycroft using his own special brand of aloof diplomacy to say “Will you move in with me?”   
Mycroft like Sherlock had very little social filter or experience with personal situations like relationships, but Gregory had learned well how to speak Holmes over the years and could read the intentions between his lover’s measured words. Mycroft was trying to be more….personal…sentimental for Gregory, and he would be the first to admit that being in a romantic relationship was proving more difficult than the trickiest of diplomatic situations. 

This would be their first holiday season as an ‘official’ couple and Mycroft wanted to do something special to show Gregory how much he cared for him and appreciated his patience. So as they rode back to the manor in the back of one of Mycroft’s private cars simply enjoying each other’s company and closeness after a long day, Mycroft decided to broach the subject. 

“Gregory, what do you want for Christmas?” 

Gregory looked up at Mycroft from where his head lay back against the seat with a quirked smile. He knew that Mycroft could probably deduce what he wanted in seconds if he so chose, so it meant a lot that he was actually asking and Gregory was not above drawing out such a novel experience. 

“Hmmm…” He hummed in thought as he laced their hands together and laid them on his thigh. “Not sure, what are my options?” He drawled teasingly.   
Mycroft rubbed his thumb over the back of Gregory’s hand and looked back at the face of his dear lover. “The sky is the limit my love, say what you wish and it will be yours.” 

Gregory felt a shiver go through him at Mycroft’s words, he loved it when Mycroft was being romantic as it was a side of the politician no one else would ever see but him and it made him feel possessive and special. 

“Hmmm a blank check from the British government, that’s quite trusting of you? How do you know I won’t abuse my new found power?” Greg teased leaning slightly to kiss Mycroft’s neck before laying his head on his shoulder. 

“I know you won’t.” Mycroft whispered his breath brushing Gregory’s scalp.

“Hmmm” Greg hummed thoughtfully again. “Let me think.” 

They were quiet for a few more moments before Greg simply said, “Snow.” 

Mycroft leaned back to look down at Gregory incredulous, or as incredulous as a Holmes could look.   
“Snow…” 

Greg grinned mischievously. “Yes enough snow so that London has a snow day.” 

Mycroft still looked skeptical and it was such a look Greg couldn’t help but laugh out loud. After he finished his chuckle he sat up straighter. “On snow days its like the whole world stands still likes it trapped in a snow globe. The criminals stay in when its cold and that means a day off for me.” 

Greg sighed and placed his head back on its perch atop Mycroft’s shoulder. “All I really want is a day with you without distraction without our jobs getting in the way. I want to sleep in with you and then cuddle on the couch in front of the fireplace in our pjs and bathrobes watching old movies and playing games. Maybe even have an old fashioned snowball fight.” Greg was teasing now, knowing full well there was no way he could ever get the politician to do anything as menial as throw a snowball. 

“Gregory, you know the amount of snowfall in London has been incredibly low for the past few decades, the likelihood of a snow day here in the city is slim.” 

“I know….” Greg drawled with another sigh, “But it’s a nice dream.” 

They were quiet again for a few moments before Mycroft reached up with his unoccupied hand to run his hand through Greg’s short silver locks. “I’ll do my best to make your Christmas wish come true my love, I promise.” 

Greg grinned and turned his head to look at Mycroft’s face. His eyes were so very earnest, his face soft, but determined. Greg reached up to cup his chin and give him a soft kiss. “It’s ok my love, any moment spent with you is enough, snow or no.” 

It was Mycroft’s turn to hum thoughtfully and with that they spent the last bit of the ride in companionable silence enjoying soft kisses.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The 23rd of December, 06:00, Greg’s alarm clock blared to life incessantly reminding him that he had to go to work. He groaned, but before he could make a move to turn it off he felt Mycroft’s warm weight lean over him and turn it off instead. “Mhmmm, thanks love.” Greg muttered into the pillow, he made to roll over and pull the cover off but was stopped by Mycroft’s arm wrapped tightly around him. That’s when Greg became cognizant enough to realize that it was 6 am and Mycroft was still in bed with him, usually he would be long gone to the office by now, but instead he was here, in their bed, cuddling him.  
“This is nice.” Greg muttered pulling Mycroft’s arm tighter around his waist and letting the taller man spoon him from behind. 

“Indeed it is.” 

“Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t you be at work already? What’s up?” Greg asked concerned. 

“Neither of us have work today Gregory, it’s a snow day.” 

Greg’s eyes snapped open at his words and he grinned as Mycroft kissed his neck. “Yes one of our very own.” He replied thinking at first that this was a special surprise created by Mycroft, that even though he couldn’t have snow he could have a day of having Mycroft to himself. Before he could thank Mycroft for such a thoughtful gift, Mycroft placed a kiss on his ear and whispered, “No really, it is a snow day, for the whole of London.” 

Greg was suspicious now as he leaned back to see Mycroft’s face. “You’re shittin me.” He accused and Mycroft chuckled, “Language Gregory and I assure you I most certainly am not.” 

Greg stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he bounded from the bed wearing nothing but his pj bottoms to throw open the curtains. After his eyes adjusted to the brightness he realized that that brightness wasn’t sunrise it was the reflection of the snow. At least 4 inches already covered the street in front of the Manor and the garden below. 

“Bloody hell.” He muttered in shock. 

Mycroft still lay in bed chuckling to himself, but soon became befuddled by Greg’s next move as the detective bounded into the closet throwing on sweat pants and sweatshirt and scurrying for the door. “Gregory what are you doing?” Mycroft called after him as he reached the landing. 

“Checking to see that its real!” Greg called back as he raced down the stairs and pulled on his coat, scarf, and wellies. He could almost hear Mycroft sputter as he threw open the door wide, and left it open as he bound out into the snow like an overgrown kid. He landed with a crunch in the soft wet powder sticking to their walk and yard. He looked up at the sky as the snowflakes fell on his eyelashes and cheeks. He held his tongue out to catch them as well. 

That was how Mycroft found him shuffling through the open door, muttering about manners as he pulled on his warm wool coat over his pjs. Mycroft stopped his chastisement mid-stream and simply watched Greg dance around in the snow enchanted by the world around him. He had been right it really was like a perfect scene from a snow globe. 

“This is amazing!” Greg shouted laughing aloud as he ran back to their porch. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Mycroft deadpanned with a smile. 

Greg smiled back in happiness for a moment before doing a double take. He chuckled. “Myc, I’m glad I got my wish and we can spend the day together now, but you can’t really take credit for it snowing….?” 

“You wound me my dear Gregory. I said I would do all within my power to give you your Christmas wish….” He left it hanging at that still grinning as Gregory simple stared at him mouth agape. 

Another shocked moment passed before Gregory shook his head, “Nah, no way, no way you can make it snow on command. You’re funning me.” 

“I have contacts….” Mycroft answered cryptically with a gleam in his eye. 

“Who the weather man? Santa Claus? ....” Greg sputtered into silence as a cold burst of snow hit him in the face, a surprise attack from Mycroft who had gathered the snow along the banister behind his back for the specific purpose of indulging Gregory in a snow ball fight and to stop him from hurting himself trying to figure out how he had made it snow. 

Greg sputtered for a moment more and rubbed his hand across his face to dispel the snow. When he looked up his eyes shown with joy and mischief. “Why you!?” He shouted as Mycroft grinned and took off down the walk slipping along in his wellies trying to gather up a handful of snow on the move. Gregory followed happily laughing aloud, his heart simply bursting with happiness and love.


End file.
